


Áirne to Spíon (berries and thorns)

by soreto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bitterness, Historical Inaccuracy, I Tried, M/M, They can't stop fighting, a lot of drama, because they are complicated, brief mention of Auld Alliance, hitorical fiction, it seems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: En realidad, para ellos, era muy difícil separar su historia, sus rencores y heridas de lo que los unía; y estaban bien con eso, porque la amargura y el amor eran, en su caso, componentes de un mismo lazo.Como las espinas y las bayas.





	Áirne to Spíon (berries and thorns)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/gifts).

> ¡Un oneshot que hice tras un trato cono una escritora a la que estimo y admiro! Espero te guste, porque no estoy segura si quedo tan bien como lo mereces, pero disfrute hacerlo (aunque sea puro drama) :)
> 
> Primera vez con esta ship, referido a las protestas en Escocia durante el proceso de la firma del Acta de Unión en 1707

Como la brisa ahogándose en la lluvia, como el odio ante poniéndose con corrosiva facilidad a la ternura, a los lazos. Las memorias se volvieron lejanas, tan idílicas como lo efímero, oculto en la candidez de alguna rima infantil. Así era el afecto entre ellos, así eran las remembranzas dichosas, esas desperdigadas, para Escocia e Inglaterra.

Sus sentimientos, las cosas que sostuvieron como queridas, quedaron resguardadas; tal vez, en los arbustos de bayas y espinas de aquellos senderos que anduvieron cuando fueron jóvenes, similares a un niño.

En sus vidas como naciones, poco —o nada— tenía lugar la ternura para ellos; por más que Allistor, Escocia, quiso protegerse, quiso _ proteger _a Arthur, de la crueldad de los humanos, del inevitable destino de forjarse en la guerra y el sendero del impiadoso. Inglaterra mostró que poco necesitaba protección, y que ya era conocedor de la muerte. 

Sin embargo, existía un breve tiempo, unas pocas décadas (tan efímeras, que pensaba que era la ilusión de alguno de esos misteriosos seres que corrían por sus tierras). Esa memoria era cotidiana, un simple momento mundano de tardes en que caminaban por las praderas; Arthur iría enfurruñado por las espinas que rasgaron sus ropas, y él lo llevaría a buscar algunos otros arbustos para pasar la tarde comiendo frutos.

¿Quién diría que las espinas y las bayas siempre iban juntos?

* * *

Arthur entró a la habitación de pesadas paredes de piedra con grandes zancadas, y el rostro rojo por una furia mal contenida; buscó al más frecuente ocupante de aquel magnífico salón. 

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! —vociferó Inglaterra, llamando la atención de cierto hombre de fieros cabellos rojizos, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana, con expresión contemplativa; las protestas se alzaban y cortaban las gruesas paredes del castillo con insistencia.

—_Aye_, ¿Qué pretendo? —contestó con la misma pregunta Escocia, que miró con gesto cansado al reino—. Verás —señaló el vitral del salón con un movimiento de cabeza—, esto no es algo que iniciara; mi gente está insatisfecha con el Acta.

—¡No quieras ignorar tu responsabilidad! —alzó su voz, que recorrió la estancia con el poderoso eco propio de ella—. ¡Haz influenciado a tu gente! ¡No me digas que como nación no estás influenciando el sentir de tu gente! Mis reyes están muy nerviosos con esto, ¿sabes? —exclamó con los puños cerrados con fuerza a su costado, dejando que su ira se descargara un poco.

—¿Has venido debido a tus reyes? No me sorprende —espetó Allistor sin moverse de la ventana—. Sólo si tienes que verme, o necesitas algo, es cuando vienes.

—¡No estoy para tus juegos, _Scotland!_ —reclamó Arthur, acercándose al mayor con postura tensa, y el mentón en alto.

_ El no estaba jugando tampoco _. Pensó Escocia.

—_Ye ´now —_intervino Allistor—. Mi gente toma sus decisiones, es más bien ellos quienes nos influencian. Y sabes que mis reyes apoyan esto; ya pasará. —Se encogió de hombros.

Sí, la firma del acta fue la primera vez en que ambas naciones encontraron un punto de acuerdo, una forma de unión definitiva, entrelazando sus caminos y sus reinos. Ambos deseaban mantener sus legados bajo sus estándares religiosos; por esa razón es que Arthur no puso objeción alguna al posicionamiento de escoceses dentro de los consejos de su propia monarquía.

Inglaterra y su parlamento mostraron abierto apoyo; la población escocesa, temiendo nuevamente amenaza a su libertada —recordando viejas guerras— , se negó rotundamente, estallando en protestas.

Arthur estaba a unos centímetros de él, respirando agitado por el estrés de la situación. Sus ojos verdes fijos en la figura recargada contra la pared, que le sostenía la fiera mirada. Podía sentir la tibieza de las manos de Inglaterra sosteniendo con férreo agarre sus ropas, para obligarlo a inclinarse, acercando ambos rostros.

Eso le trajo recuerdos, cuando todo el resentimientos de ambos, tensión, y viejos afectos, se derramaron tras la disolución de la _ Auld Alliance _; a veces, creía, que el que esa noche compartieron el lecho con violencia, con resentimiento; y sobre todo, sin ternura, era el resultado natural de estar juntos. 

Era como si Arthur le reclama el abandono, las décadas que le dio la espalda mientras estuvo con Francia; como si su amargura, su soledad, su distancia, o toda esa violencia en la que veían envueltos una y otra vez con el otro, hubiese desencadenado en esos encuentros; en piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, siempre de forma penosa, siempre sin siquiera la ilusión de la gentileza.

Ambos, de una u otra forma (por más que se prometieron a sí mismos no volver a caer), terminaban convergiendo en la tormenta que eran sus emociones, en la añoranza de viejos tiempos, en los deseos presentes.

Y ese momento pareció repetirse, los labios ásperos por las temperaturas de la temporada, se encontraron con los suyos; fue muy fácil ceder, fue aún más fácil corresponder, dejando que una de las manos de Arthur se enganchara con su cuello, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Escocia cedió, al abrazar el cuerpo contrario, que le era bien conocido, de una forma que le sorprendía.

En su abrazo, Arthur jadeó cuando el beso se deshizo en labios recorriendo el cuello, en manos, cuán viejas conocedoras, inmiscuirse bajo su túnica, trayendo un estremeciendo; evocando la frustración de verse tan bien dispuesto a las atenciones de Escocia. Quiso sonreír ante esa indeseada disposición, dejó su cabeza reposar sobre el hombro de Inglaterra, con gentileza indeseada pego sus labios al cuello ajeno.

Las manos de la nación más vieja recorrieron sin premura la piel tibia bajo ropaje. La mano de Inglaterra que se afianzó a su cuello, se movió enterrando las uñas en la piel curtida por cientos de años, y guerras. A veces, pensaba Escocia, creía que esas pequeñas heridas que quedaban de esos encuentros en su cuerpo, era un forma de venganza, o un mensaje de propiedad del que a ninguno le quedaba claro el contenido.

Arthur, con su mano libre, correspondió las caricias de Allistor metiendo su mano bajó las manos ásperas de Allistor, paseándose por piel firme de pecho, y vientre. Atenciones lentas que contrastaba con un beso insistente, demandante, y nada cálido. Las manos del escocés decidieron cambiar su rumbo, acariciando cadera ajena y de manera ocasional los muslos, teniendo en respuesta una mano que, sin cavilación, dedicó su atención a la parte baja de su vientre. Allistor sintió su respiración volverse un poco errática con la iniciativa.

Su atención se vio desviada por el eco firme de varios pasos acercarse. Arthur pareció salir de un extraño y exaltado trance, dando un par de pasos para atrás. Con sus ojos bien abiertos, acomodó sus ropas y dedicó una mirada de reproche a Allistor, como si él fuera el único responsable de ese momento, o todo lo que venían arrastrando, con el bretón más joven nunca se podía estar seguro.

Allistor vio con una sonrisa ladina la situación incómoda del cuerpo de ambos; Inglaterra bajó su túnica y capa de forma que cubría todo su cuerpo, y Escocia no hizo más que distribuir las pieles que traía cubriendo su cadera.

El rostro enrojecido de ambos, y los labios húmedos podrían delatar lo que estuvieron haciendo. Una fortuna que pocos pudieran realmente pensar en las razones de su aspecto. Allistor pensó en ordenar su cabella revuelto por las manos de Arthur, pero decidió dejarlo de esa manera, no es que su aspecto fuera el más aliñado de todos los hombres.

Arthur lo miró con la amenaza clara en sus ojos. _ Ni una palabra. _

—¿Oh, Inglaterra? —Habló una voz con sorpresa al otro lado de la imponente estancia—. No esperábamos tu visita, ¿sabías de esto Allistor?

—No, no tenía idea de estar agradable sorpresa, mi Rey —Escocia contestó, satisfecho de que la sutil sorna de sus palabras hicieran enfadar un poco más a Inglaterra.

—Es una pena que no pudiéramos preparar algo para su visita —agregó la Reina con amabilidad—. ¿Es, acaso, un asunto de urgencia para venir sin aviso? —preguntó la regente, dirigiéndose a ambas naciones.

—Me temo —contestó Arthur, quitando sus ojos totalmente de Allistor—, que podría volverse un asunto de extrema urgencia. Aunque, Escocia, acaba de asegurar que no hay de qué preocuparnos, no puedo más que seguir preocupado por las protestas, al igual que mis reyes.

—La firma del Tratado sigue en rumbo favorable, a pesar de la inquietud de mi gente, asunto que ya se está tratando con la mayor de las seriedades —aseguró el monarca con inquietante tranquilidad.

—Entonces me retiro, solicitando de parte de mi rey que mantengan prioridad en brindarnos noticias de este asunto —dijo Arthur cortando la conversación, sintiéndose incómodo con la sensación de los ojos de Escocia en su espalda.

—Por supuesto, yo mismo te mantendré al tanto —interrumpió la voz de Escocia, quien sonrió al ver a Inglaterra fruncir el ceño.

—¿No desea descansar esta noche? Insistimos en que cene con nosotros y para mañana sin apuro —ofreció la Reina.

—Agradezco las gentilezas, majestad —dijo Arthur con solemnidad—. Pero debo rechazar su invitación.

Tras una breve despedida, Arthur se retiró, esforzándose demasiado en no mirar el rostro de Escocia. Los reyes no insistieron en retenerlo, no es que tuvieran especial simpatía por el Reino de Inglaterra; los regentes comprenden la aprehensión de su gente.

Esa noche, mientras Allistor sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir a caminar para despejar su mente, y aligerar su cuerpo. Vio unas siluetas oscuras, (ominosas), de aspecto brumoso deslizarse por el verdor de las praderas cubiertas por la noche. Escocia no se sorprendió. El también veía, al igual que, Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda, cosas y criaturas inusuales; sin embargo, cada uno, veía un tipo diferente. El veía lo oscuro, lo sombrío, y aquello que cargaba un augurio.

Eso le dijo algo de lo que era consciente, su relación con Inglaterra iba a ser un camino tormentoso, que difícilmente iba a cambiar. Y que sus sentimientos, los de ambos, iban a permanecer. Lo so sabía. Estaba conforme en tener un lugar, al menos, en la vida de Arthur (a pesar de sus frustraciones como nación con el Tratado).

Caminó un poco más, admirando el frescor de la noche y los cielos despejados. Sus ojos de un verde siempre fiero, se posaron en un par de arbustos prolijos de bayas; raíces espinosas, envolviendo un suave, y gentil dulce, alimento.

Recordó cuando recogían bayas y frutos de pequeños, ellos dos, a veces protegiéndose del frío, a veces distantes de sus hermanos, pero siempre a lado del otro.

Ahora, esos gestos de cariño, se remiten únicamente a los toques accidentales de sus hombros cuando caminan juntos. Sabía que sus ojos delataban mucho de él, de sus deseos, y esperaba que los más importantes quedaran ocultos, esperaba que sus anhelos no se revelen en confesiones de amores; pues, entonces, Arthur lo empujará negando las suyas.

Allistor acercó su mano distraído para tomar unas bayas, alejándose con un quejido cuando las espinas rasgaron su piel. No le dio importancia al dolor, extrañamente se sentía entumecido, aún sintiendo el cosquilleo de las venturosas —pero renuentes— caricias de Arthur sobre su piel.

Regresó a media noche al castillo, con su mano helada por el viento frío de la noche, sosteniendo con extrema delicadeza un puñado de bayas maduras, que se dispondría a comer, esperando que el sueño le alcance. Otra noche luchando con sus pensamientos, que desplazaría con facilidad en algún lugar de su mente, como lo hizo con el ardor de las docenas de cortadas que rodeaban su mano, docenas de marcas de las espinas.

Recostado en su cama, recordó a Arthur al ver su mano herida, un poco manchada con alas bayas que iba comiéndose con pasmosa lentitud. Sentía que cada una estaba muy cerca de traerle un recuerdo, alguno bueno.

Pero su vida y la de Arthur llevaba entrelazada con la amargura desde siglos atrás.

_ ¿Porque nunca podía haber gentileza y cariño entre ellos? _ Eran como esos arbustos de bayas vestidos en espinas; fruto del más dulce, pero siempre cubierto en espinas…

_ Demasiadas espinas. _


End file.
